Crimson Jade
by Slasher
Summary: Morgan and Meredith arrive at Hogwarts for their 7th year. And that year, a holy grail is discovered within the clutches of Voldemort that may result in the return of his full power. The two girls set off to get it back, with the help of some allies.


**

CRIMSON JADE

**

CHAPTER ONE   
ARRIVAL

"Meredith…there is _no_ Platform Nine and Three-Quarters…it was all a giant hoax. Can we _please_ just forget about it and go back to Durmstrang?   
    A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes thrust her chin forward. "Absolutely not, Morgan. There is a Platform Nine and Three-Quarters…we just need to find it is all…"   
    The black-haired girl put her head down on her folded arms that rested on her trolley. "You're so stubborn…this is nonsense. We'd probably like it better at Durmstrang than at Hogwarts, Meredith. You know who's attending Hogwarts, don't you? Harry Potter. I'd say I'd much rather not see _him_."   
    Meredith sighed. "And _you_ complain too much. It's not like Harry Potter will be any different to us than he is to anyone else. I assure you, Morgan. Now, I think I've found the entrance. I just saw a large group of red-heads enter through a large brick wall."   
    Morgan moaned as she followed Meredith onto the platform, silently wishing that Meredith were wrong for once. 

Unfortunately for Morgan, Meredith was completely right and now they were boarding the gigantic scarlet train, labelled "Hogwarts Express". "And if we don't find an empty compartment…"   
    "Oh quit your fussing, I've found one here." The two girls entered the compartment and shut the door behind them. "What's your problem today, Morgan? You've been whining the entire trip, ever since we received our letters. It's not like you in the least and quite frankly, I find it rather annoying."   
    Morgan pouted. "I'm sorry, Meredith…I just _don't_ want to go to Hogwarts. I don't know why…but it never appealed to me. The people who go there aren't like us. They're very biased. They stick to one house and seem to think that just because we study Dark magic, we're bad people, so that gives them every right to spit at us like we're vermin. It's not our fault. Besides, it's not like we use it to _harm_ anyone." Morgan seemed to think about that statement for a moment before adding very quickly, "Okay, there was that one time when Jimmy had used _Veritas_ to get his girlfriend to tell him the truth about whether or not she was cheating on him with Nick…but that was _it_! Really, those Hogwarts people are very thick for believing that _one_ incident made by _one_ student makes us _all_ bad students!"   
    Meredith chuckled and shook her head. "Morgan, they probably don't even know that happened. Besides, they don't _all_ hate us."   
    Morgan shrugged. "Right." 

  
    Just at that very moment, the compartment door slid open and a group of three people, two boys and one girl, were shown. "Hey, look…it's Harry Potter," Morgan said with mild enthusiasm.   
    "Morgan, hush. You can sit in here if you like," Meredith told them as she glared malevolently at her best friend. Morgan stuck her tongue out in return. "Oh, very mature, Morgan."   
    As they took their seats, Hermione asked the question that was bugging them all. "Are you new here?"   
    Meredith nodded as Morgan chose to flip casually through a random magazine. "Yes, we're new. I'm Meredith Blake and this is my best friend, Morgan Chancellor." When Morgan didn't look up to greet them, Meredith sighed. "Sorry about her…sometimes she can be so rude. But believe me, it's _very_ uncharacteristic."   
    "Well, I'm Hermione Granger and this here is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. What year are you attending? You don't look like first-years in the least."   
    Morgan's eyes glittered. "Fair assumption, Ms. Granger. We're going to be joining as seventh years. Until now, we've attended Durmstrang."   
    Their faces paled noticeably at the mention of the school. It rumoured to teach the Dark Arts and undoubtedly, these girls knew their fair share. "Oh…is that so?" Hermione asked, her voice a whisper.   
    Morgan sighed and looked at Meredith with an expression that clearly said, "I told you so, didn't I?" Meredith shook her head and bit her lip. "Yes, it's so. But Durmstrang really isn't as bad as you think."   
    "Yes, if anything _Hogwarts_ will be a total drag…" Morgan muttered inaudibly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry couldn't tell what Morgan was saying. They immediately assumed she'd be in Slytherin. She had the complete attitude of one.   
    "No, we don't think it's bad at all," Harry replied.   
    Morgan's green eyes flitted up to him. "You're a terrible liar, Harry Potter."   
    Harry narrowed his eyes at her, as if analysing what she just said. The way she said that comment was dripping with distaste. But what did he ever do to her? Yes, most definitely _Slytherin_ material. However, her friend seemed very different.   
    "Morgan, you mind your manners. You're acting horribly today. I've never seen you like this."   
    Morgan sneered at both Meredith and Harry. Meredith seemed only mildly surprised. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think, _Meredith_." With that, Morgan put down the magazine and walked from the compartment, going to find one with less of Harry Potter's friends in it. Honestly, Morgan really didn't have anything against Harry Potter himself. But she couldn't help herself from hating him. It just came naturally.   
    Meredith sighed, frustrated. "Believe me, I am truly sorry for her behaviour. I have seen her like this on rare occasions…but she usually had some valid reason to back it up. This time, she doesn't. She was complaining the whole way here." Meredith looked at Harry. "Honestly, Potter, I don't think she likes you very much."   
    Harry nodded. "I can see that." 

Morgan snarled in irritation. Not a single compartment was empty. Students filled every single one. First years were chattering on excitedly about Hogwarts and Harry Potter. It was annoying, really. Why should Harry Potter have so many admirers? He was just a normal boy! So what if he drained the Dark Lord of his power and thus brought safety back to the wizarding world? It wasn't that bloody important!   
    While venting her frustration (she had said all this audibly), she failed to notice a certain blonde Slytherin behind her who felt _exactly_ the same way about Harry Potter. "You know, I couldn't agree more."   
    Morgan jumped and spun, her face pale. "Who are you?" Her words were quick, and if the boy hadn't been clever enough, he wouldn't have been able to decipher them.   
    "My name is Draco Malfoy. But the real question is, who are you?" the Slytherin drawled coolly.   
    Morgan straightened herself out, and realised this boy was actually quite tall. He stood about a head or more taller than her and it unnerved her somewhat. It didn't help that two very large men were standing on either side of him. _No_, Morgan thought anxiously. _It doesn't help in the least_. "My name is Morgan Chancellor. I'm a transfer from Durmstrang." Morgan was beyond relief that she hadn't stumbled through her words. She often did that when nerves got the better of her.   
    Draco's eyes glittered with interest at the name, Durmstrang. "From Durmstrang, are you? Quite fascinating. Come, sit with me in my compartment."   
    Morgan just stared at him, very suspicious. "Wait. I've heard of your name. You're the son of Lucius Malfoy, aren't you?"   
    He nodded, quite proud of that fact.   
    Morgan sneered viciously. "As if I'll be going anywhere with _you_ then. I bid you farewell, prat!" With that, she spun on her heel and entered a random compartment.   
    Draco Malfoy began to shake with fury. How _dare_ she insult him like that after he just invited her into his compartment? And what of those rants of Harry Potter? If she didn't like Potter, then how could she not like him? They were complete opposites. But it seemed that it was his _name_ of all things that gave him the unfavourable reputation with her. Turning wistfully around, and nearly knocking Crabbe and Goyle over in the process, Draco walked back into his own compartment.   
    "But, Draco…what of the sweets we were going to get?" Goyle asked.   
    Draco glowered at him, but it didn't faze Goyle. He was used it by now. "You can go stuff yourselves like the pigs you are for all I give a damn!" he snapped. 

Unfortunately, Morgan had stumbled into a compartment with three Hufflepuff second years. They were quite dim, as Morgan had expected. _Oh well, this is definitely better than spending several hours with Harry Potter and that Malfoy twit._

It wasn't long until they pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Morgan was most grateful when she finally smelled fresh air. Those Hufflepuffs were beginning to get on her nerves. Unfortunately for her, she had befriended them. Even in her enraged state, they seemed to take quite a liking to her. _Idiots_, she decided.   
    She thought she had escaped, but her little idiots were following her around as if she knew exactly where to go and they didn't. It would be endearing to anyone, except Morgan. She nearly jumped for joy when a humungous giant started calling first years and transfers. She met up with Meredith and asked her how her day had been.   
    "It was pleasant. Harry Potter isn't as bad as you make him out to be. Really, Morgan, you _must_ give him a chance."   
    Morgan remained silent as they trudged over to the boats that led them to Hogwarts for the Sorting Ceremony.   
    "Anyway, what house do you think you'll be in?"   
    Morgan looked at Meredith. "I'm not really sure, Meredith. I'd hate to be in Hufflepuff. I met a group of second years…I'm not fond of that house. Though, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor sound like fine houses. Unfortunately, Harry Potter is in Gryffindor and I have a sneaking suspicion that Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin."   
    Meredith went pale at Draco's name. "Oh, I had forgotten…Lucius Malfoy's son attends this school, doesn't he? I'm beginning to regret coming here."   
    Morgan nodded. "I agree."   
    "Though," Meredith began. Morgan raised her eyebrows. "We've never met Draco Malfoy. What if he's not like his father at all? What if he's actually quite the opposite?"   
    Morgan rolled her eyes. "Well he isn't. I met him on the train. He's _very_ much like Lucius."   
    Meredith made a face. "Do not say his first name. It makes me uncomfortable."   
    Morgan shrugged. "Sorry, I've just grown used to it is all."   
    Meredith shuddered. "Well, stop. I want to forget all about Lucius Malfoy if I can. He's such a horrible git."   
    Morgan didn't say anything, but she whole-heartedly agreed. 

They arrived at the castle in no time. Hagrid had led them there and they ventured up a few stairs, towards the Great Hall. Morgan and Meredith followed the first years until they reached the large double doors. A woman named Professor McGonagall walked out and began instructing the first years. She looked like a very strict woman and Meredith and Morgan immediately held an immense respect for her. It was rare that you found someone who looked like she could be teased and taunted in front of a large crowd and still hold incredible dignity. Well, they didn't know her…but that's what she _looked_ like.   
    When they entered the Great Hall, Morgan looked around, as did Meredith. But, Morgan was looking for a few people in particular. Draco Malfoy was sneering at her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just staring at her with expressions she couldn't quite read. It wasn't hatred, or anger like she had expected. But it wasn't friendly either.   
    "First order of business, we have two new transfer students from Durmstrang who will be admitted as seventh years. Meredith Blake, please come and be sorted."   
    Meredith walked up to the Sorting Hat. There were a few gasps of surprise and a few of the boys' eyes were slightly wider. Morgan rolled her eyes. Meredith _was_ very pretty. She had mid-back length blonde hair with natural highlights and very expressive azure eyes. Her face was that of pure light and innocence. It looked as if she didn't have a mean bone in her body. Everything about her was perfect, or at least that's what you thought of her when you first met her. Meredith was polite to strangers and acquaintances. She always held her tongue and would take insults (if anyone ever gave them to her) gracefully.   
    But Morgan knew the Meredith most people didn't. They grew up together and were enemies at first. That is, until Morgan was assigned a Transfiguration assignment with her. She found out that Meredith was actually quite mischievous and had a dark sense of humour, much like her. She also found out that she was terrible in Herbology, Potions, Divination, and anything else that didn't involve a wand. She also wasn't prone to speak very much, and didn't speak highly of herself either. She wasn't at all what Morgan had envisioned her as.   
    "_Hm…quite difficult, I should say. Starting late, are you? Quite clever, I see…but not a Ravenclaw, I must admit. Very brave…oh yes, most definitely brave. That, my dear, is probably your most outstanding feature._"   
    Meredith listened to the Hat's commentary very intently. She wanted to know exactly all her faults. She knew she wasn't the cleverest person, but she didn't think she was all that brave either.   
    "_Hufflepuff wouldn't do much for you, though loyalty is high up there. Slytherin is out, as you aren't cunning in the least. I'd have to say…GRYFFINDOR!!!_"   
    Meredith's eyes widened suddenly as she looked at Morgan, who was furious. _Gryffindor? Why in the hell would that damn hat put my best friend in Gryffindor, where I know I cannot go_, Morgan thought hatefully. _Yes, she is brave…but she belongs in the same house as me…it's not fair!_   
    "Morgan Chancellor."   
    When Morgan stepped up, she didn't get the same response. Her pretty face was contorted with seething rage. Her eyes were glittering hatefully at every single Gryffindor. Meredith was staring down at her plate. She knew that the only thing that would cool Morgan's boiling temper would be that she would be placed in Gryffindor. They both knew this was highly unlikely. It wasn't that Morgan wasn't brave, she was, but she was just more intelligent and cunning than courageous.   
    Morgan was very different from Meredith, as Morgan had seen. They both had a dark sense of humour and both were mischievous. But Morgan excelled in plenty of subjects. In all rights, she was probably a genius compared to Meredith. And Morgan's looks were opposite from Meredith as well. Morgan had shoulder-length black-as-night hair and glittering emerald eyes. Her face was pretty, but didn't stand out as much as Meredith's face did. While Meredith was tanned, Morgan was ivory-white.   
    Morgan had a very dissimilar personality too. While Meredith was mild-tempered, Morgan had the shortest fuse imaginable. She was rude to anyone she didn't like (which really wasn't a lot of people at Durmstrang), while Meredith was kind to anyone. She had a sharp tongue and didn't bother censoring herself. She seemed to not care if someone's feelings were hurt, as long as she said what was on her mind. She was honest, though brutally so. Meredith never asked how she looked in a certain dress, fearful that Morgan might actually say what she thought about it. Morgan rarely spoke a lot, but when she did, the person she was speaking to regretted it instantly.   
    Meredith was right when she said that Morgan usually wasn't rude though. In Durmstrang, she liked a lot of people. So, she rarely felt the need to be rude. But here, Meredith saw another side of her – a side that was all too familiar. Morgan didn't like Meredith when they first knew each other, and Morgan behaved in the very way she did towards Harry Potter. Unfortunately, Morgan was making it very difficult for herself to make friends, no matter _which_ house she was sorted into.   
    Though startled by Morgan's livid eyes, Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto Morgan's head.   
    "_Oh…such anger. I haven't seen this amount of ferocity since young Tom Riddle. Hm…but quite a clever mind you have. Yes, very clever indeed. Cunning is superior to that, however. Loyalty…oh yes, the loyalty you have for your friend has caused your burning fury…I can see that clearly…_"   
    "Oh, shut up and get on with it you old hat. I already know you're not going to place me in Gryffindor. And you know that if you'd place me in Hufflepuff, I'd kill myself immediately and take you down with me. Ravenclaw or Slytherin…make up your damn mind before I do it for you." The entire Great Hall was astounded by Morgan's ill behaviour towards the Hat. Even Dumbledore's jaw dropped. Though shocked, the Slytherins were admiring Morgan more and more through her public displays.   
    "_And your attitude could do with some conditioning. Never in all my years at Hogwarts…not even Tom Riddle said such a thing to me and that kid had a very troubled mind. All right then, I'll place you in…SLYTHERIN!!! May God help them all!_"   
    Her steps as heavy as lead, Morgan made her way to the Slytherin table.   
    Ron made a face to Harry. "See? I told you: Slytherin."   
    Meredith fought the glare that was making its way up to her face. She held her tongue to the comment that would follow. "Please, Weasley, do not insult my friend. The only reason she lost her temper was because I was placed in Gryffindor. She wished to be in the same house as me and she _knew_ she'd never be in Gryffindor."   
    Ron nodded. "I know. She's definitely not Gryffindor material."   
    Meredith's eyes lit with a blue fire. "Refrain from insulting her!" This caused several people to quiet down. "Morgan is braver than you can imagine. But she's just more intelligent and cunning than brave. Her ambition is stronger than her courage."   
    "And you're saying I'm not ambitious?" Ron pressed on.   
    Meredith shook her head. "I'm not saying that at all. What I _am_ saying is that Slytherins tend to be more of the ambitious lot than anyone else. Your bravery shadows your…" Meredith _wanted_ to say "intelligence", but knew he would not take kindly to that. "Ambition and they have it the other way around."   
    When Ron was about to make another comment that would probably get him hexed into the next century, Harry interrupted. "Shut up, Ron." It wasn't an unkind tone, but it was firm and Ron knew that he should, indeed, shut up.   
    Meredith gave Harry a grateful smile as the feast began. They didn't pay any attention to the announcements Dumbledore had made. 

Meanwhile, Morgan was eating alone at the Slytherin table. Many of the students were staring at her as if she were some sort of god. The Slytherins respected anyone who stood up to someone – or some_thing_ – without fear of being punished. And their respect grew as they watched her. She seemed to be very calm, though the glare on her face would still scare a Gryffindor into hiding for many years.   
    Morgan looked at all of them. "What is it? You act as if I did some noble deed!"   
    "In all rights, you did, Ms. Chancellor."   
    Morgan's head spun to the voice that spoke. She recognised it easily. It was the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, who was only two seats down from her on the opposite side. "What the hell do you mean, Malfoy?"   
    "You spoke up to that hat. It placed your best friend in that Gryffindor hellhole and you spoke up to it. And for that, you have their utmost respect. And a word of advice…"   
    Morgan blinked. "I'm listening."   
    "Don't do anything to louse that up. You're the first Slytherin in a long time to get our respect this quickly. It really doesn't happen that often."   
    Morgan sighed. _But I don't want your respect…I want my friend back._ However, she knew it was hopeless. The only way was a resorting ceremony. They'd both do terribly in Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw would be good for Morgan, but Meredith didn't have the quickest mind. Gryffindor would probably give Morgan nightmares, and Slytherin would probably do the same for Meredith. So, they were indeed stuck in their situations.   
    Morgan ate her food in silence; her back turned away from Meredith and the Gryffindors. She just wished Meredith was happy. If someone had to be depressed and angry in their situation, Morgan wanted it to be herself. 

-Author's Note-   
Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you like Morgan and Meredith…especially Morgan as she is primarily the main character. And I hope I didn't make any of them Mary-Sue's. Ah, the dreaded Mary-Sue…wouldn't want that happening to any of them. 

And, on a side note… 

OoTP is out! Can you believe it? It's finally out!!! I want to get it (preferably the UK version), but my mum says no until I can pay for it myself. _Really_, that's just mean! 

-Slasher 


End file.
